Clubpenguin shorts V1
by Snoozy85438
Summary: It's back, With one new story!
1. Chapter 1-rejected

**Hey guys, i am kinda busy on request and stuff so i couldn't really update Yuuta's big adventure, but never fear, the story is still here! Which really means im still doing it, anyway, i made some story with a little moral, i don't know if anyone done that moral but i made it up XD.**

**MCproductions present:**

**A Cookie/Rookie Fanfic...  
Rejected**

* * *

**(location: EPF**  
**(Time: 10 AM)**  
**(POV, Cookie)**

We both jumped up and high-flippered eachother, i mean seriously what a goal. We had been to the stadium watching a game between Team Red and their great enemy team blue, red had won with an amazing goal, and Rookie was pleased, after all, he is wearing red ALL THE TIME.

"In your face team blue, Red trashed you!" A few penguins said, when i turned around it was Cristin and Frances. I went to them and Rookie followed

"So,your in for team red too?" Rookie said high-flippering them both

"Actually im in for team blue" Frances said, smirking and Rookie shook his head.

"Whatever, we still trashed you" Rookie said, grinning and i came in.

"Okay, okay, thats enough you guys! Don't you have some work too do Frances and Cristin, like, i dunno, go help Gary with a certain invention?" Frances and Cristin muttered a bad word and started dashing towards the outside of the stadium. I giggled and Rookie glared at me, for a minute i was puzzled. I asked what was wrong and he said it would be more fun with other guys...I frowned, guess he's just not the type of guy who gets what a crush is.

"But we're fun!, we'll make something up, Together" Rookie frowned even more and shifted away

"Yeah, but it would've been BETTER with them." He said pointing out of the stadium and he just walked off. I must've really upset him, unless...He likes one of them instead, i started to get envious and worried at the same time which made me drag him outside"

"W-What are you doing?" He stammered, i felt my self burning up in the cheeks and i think he noticed, he asked if i was okay but i never answered. After quite awhile of dragging, ignoring and sweat. We were alone in the forest. I stood him up and looked up at him.

"Listen, i only told them to go away because i LIKE you, i was never supposed to upset you, okay? Well, when you like someone, you do stupid things and that's exactly what i did, but it was the truth, they DID need too do a job for G, and plus, why is it so bad if it's just US two, i mean, is that really a big problem for you? We make a huge and awesome team but honestly, can't you see it? Yes, i get your a Rookie, but how much more stupid can you get?" I scolded him with the coldest tone and waited for an answer, he blinked and then got red in the face, i couldn't tell if he was blushing or if he was angry, but , my answer was soon told. His flippers and eyebrows crossed and he said exactly 10 words.

_"Why would i LIKE you, if you just said that?"_ My face screwed up, no, i screwed up..He was right, why would he?

**Moral: Don't let jealousy or envy take over you, let the bond you have together stay the same way, even if it may, or may not, change.**  
**-Cristina 2013**

* * *

**A pretty harsh saying there...Rookie, how could you XD. I hoped you liked the story, rejected :)**

**PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2- my day with rookie

**MY DAY WITH ROOKIE **

**Cristin belongs to me!**  
**Rookie and rest? CP ( in the story it says i hated mascots but thats FAKE OK!?)**

**(point of view - me!- cristin) ( girl!)**  
**(Date- 21/2/2012)**  
**(Location- Coffee shop!)**  
**(time- 10:00 AM**

"Perfect time for a coffee!" I said with a grin. "The fair starts today and i cant wait to play my favourite game!" I added. I saw a huge crowd. And woop tee doo! Its Rookie. At the start i never liked mascots, I thought they where just big headed penguins that didn't care about anything so i just tried to get out of the crowd until -

"OW!" A penguin cried as it bumped into me. I turned around to be face to face with Rookie.

He grinned and said "Sorry! Im Rookie who are you?"

i rolled my eyes. "Number 1, Im sure i know who you are!number 2, You dont need to know!"

"But! im a mascot! how dont you-" He got cut off

"love you? Rookie! Honestly how am i meant to love someone i hardly know?" i Said

"Good point! At least let me get you coffee! or somthing." He asked hessitating a little

I lifted my coffee cup that was covered in snow. "Here i have a cold coffee already." I sighed

"Yes i see that! Dont make me feel guilty!" Rookie cried

i giggled a little and lifted my head "Ok just this once" I smiled and he blushed.

So me and Rookie walked to the coffee shop everyone looked at me and him! i bet they where thinking - Oh i think there going out and stuff like that. But we are not! I have no idea why he was blushing though so i just had to ask

"Why are you all red?" I asked

"Uh no its just i never asked a girl somewhere before" Rookie said

"Listen Rookie we just met! We are not even Friends yet so dont push it!" I said while i glared at him.

"Sure!" He said nervously. I rolled my eyes and finnaly we where at the coffee shop. We walked in. I felt nervous and Rookie got the message.

"Nervous huh?" He whispered

" Yea! its not everyday you get to hang out with a mascot." I replied

"I agree! i only get to see Gary and the Cp Band" Rookie said

The waiter looked at us and smiled "What can i do for you?" She asked

"Table for two please!" Rookie replied and she lead us we sat down I found my self laughing.

"What?" Rookie asked with a grin

"Oh nothing!" I told him

"Anyway! i still dont know your name?" Rookie said

"Oh its Cristin!" I said with a smile

"Nice name! Hey! Are we friends?" Rookie asked

I went red " Yes! I mean if you want.." I said

He grinned "I sure do!" Rookie said as he leaned back and fell off he's chair

I laughed and helped him up. "Rookie! Your such a Rookie!" i said

He grinned "I like your laugh" He said

I looked up and stopped and we just stared at eachother until i snapped out of it. "Rookie! I told you! This is not even a date!" I said

He nodded slowly not taking hes eyes off me"Right just a coffee" He said

i waiter came back with our coffees and We stood up and went away. The town was strangly empty it was just me and Rookie. He looked out and i nodded understandingly

"Yeah theres no one out here" I said

He nodded. "Mascot thing" He grinned and he scooted closer to me which made me all tingly

I smiled "Woah there.I thought this wasn't a date" I said

"Yea! So?" He grinned But i soon found out that he was leading me to he's igloo.

"Uh Rookie! This is not my igloo.!" I said

"I know! its mine!" He said "We probally trailed off while we where talking" He added. I never knew that we had been speaking for a long time. I blushed then leaned towards him.

He grabbed my arm and Hugged me at the door "C you later." He winked "Maybe tomorrow you can come over" He said while grinning. I said yes.

When i went home i lay down. i thought about rookie and sighed lovingly.

"I like mascots AND Rookie " I said


	3. Chapter 3- the three new directors!

**penguin short 3**  
**EPF- Three new directors**

**(point of view- Cristin!)**  
**(Location-My igloo!)**  
**(time- 12:30)**  
**(Date-11/12/9)**

**the story of the three new directors :P ending with cliffhanger that you wont ever find out :D**

It was years since the last epf mission. To save G. About three years i'd say! Im still waiting! Aparrently there are romours that theres going to be a new spy phone! (Sweet huh!). PoloField is asking what we want inclueded with the spyphone however no news going round my old one... Hang on! Whats this?.

i checked my spyphone "I got a call! From G!" I said with excitement in my voice but i forced myself to calm down."Hello?" I said when i answerd the phone

"Hello this is Gary" Gary said

"Hi Gary! Why'd you call?" I asked

"Cristin nice to hear from you again!" Gary said " Please report to the HQ we are having a meeting with all agents!" Gary continued but before i could answer Gary hung up

"Well that was Gary! Always in a rush" I said suddenly i heard a knock at the door. As i opened it i got grabbed and seeing how shocked i was i punched the the figure in the head (at least i thought it was)

"OW" The voice shouted

"Rookie!?" i said

"Yup! Just came by ta get ya!" Rookie said

"You do know theres no 'A' in to? dont you?" I said while giggling

"Um yeah! i sure do!" Rookie said while we started walking

"Ok! I hope we run into our! OMG FRANCES?" I said with excitment

"OMG CRISTIN! ITS YOU!" Frances said as she ran in to give me a hug

"Long time no see! Buddy!" Said a figure at the back and i only knew it could be -

"PH!" I shouted as i hugged her too

"Long time no see mate!" She also said to Rookie as she slapped him round the back (Playfully?)

"Hehehe yeah" Rookie said avoiding the hug.

"Ok maybe we can go on now!" I said waddling forward

"Great idea cristin! Hey look! Its Taz and Flame!" ( I got permisssion) said Frances

"Hey! You guys! Sup!" They both said at the same time

"Woah thats freaky!" Somebody said waddling up to the crowd

"Rhianna! And yeah we agree with you!" I said waddling to the ski village until i heard a jet pack engine

"We know who that is!" We all said

"MOVE OUT THE WAY!" Jet pack shouted as he landed on the snow on top of a penguin

"Ouch!" Said the penguin under Jet pack guy

"JPG! look what you did!" i said helping him up

"Are you ok?" Jet pack guy said ignoring my comment

"Yeah!" Said the penguin brushing off the snow

"Oh no wonder i didn't see you Dot!" Said jet pack guy

"Duuh! stealth lead!" Said dot and all of us laughed

"Aha agents, glad all of you are present the rest are in the HQ" Said Gary waddling over to us and leading us in

"Hi guys! glad you could make it!" Said a agent

"Who are you?" I asked

"Im firefly! Im kinda new" She said

"Great! Welcome to the team!" I replied with a smile

"Thanks!" She replied also smiling

"And im wazzella! you can call me wazz!" Wazzella said ( or wazz.)

"Cool ill call you wazzella!" I said

"Alright doesn't matter really" She said shrugging

"Ok! And the rest?" I said but before i could look behind a firgure appeared right infront of my beak

"Jake?" I said while rolling my eyes

"yup!" Said Jake while JPG pulled him down.

"Stay put! your not hannah!" Said JPG

"Ok JPG!" Jake said saluting him

"Ok! so is this it?" I asked.

"Yes this should be the number of presents i have calcu-" Gary got inturrpted

"GARY!" We all shouted

"Oh sorry agents!" Gary said adjusting he's tie " what i mean is all agents are present and ready!" Gary added

"Ok great so whats this about then?" I asked

"Right the director will inform you about that!" Gary said as he lifted he's flipper to the screen or so he thought

"Agents! glad to see you face to face rather than voice to voice!" Said the director

"Hi aunt artic good to see you again!"I said

"YOU KNEW?" Every one said as they glared at me

"Yeah but i cant tell you everything!" i said

"Ok thats enough now!" Aunt artic said adjusting her tie. " Your here since we are going to be picking three new directors of three different things!"Aunt artic said

"Oh yeah talking about that! Rookie?" Dot said

"What?" Rookie said while shrugging (Please note that in my first story it says rookies the director of EPSA!)

"Agents listen! the new directors of the EPSA,the EPF and the ENF unit is" Aunt artic said

everyone gasped.


	4. Chapter 4- Survival is key!

**OMG! I have written a story and sent it to CP and guess what?! They loved it! If they loved it i thought maybe , just maybe... Lol kidding... That you would love it too! It is a 'short' story but this will be one long chapter! ANYWAYZ! Do you know that mission were you have to test out G's sled, well eyah its based on that! Here are the characters-**

**Rookie- Belongs to DISNEY**  
**Dot- belongs to DISNEY**  
**JPG- Belongs to DISNEY**  
**Gary- Belongs to DISNEY**  
**Agent Ace- Idk, ran out of names**  
**Agent cookie- BELONGS TO ME! MY CHARACTER! ALL MINE! Please ask if you want her in your stories **

**NOW ENJOY (its not completely based on that mission, it has changes, DONT HATE ) The awsome story!**

**Survival is key.**

It was a very sunny, yet cold day but that was normal. I walked up to the sports shop and opened the door.

"Hello, what can i get you?" The clerk at the desk said.

"Nothing, I'm just looking" I replied with a smile as i walked into one of the dressing rooms. Any normal penguin would just get something to try on and go into the changing room, but I'm not some normal penguin, I'm an agent. I work with other awesome penguins called Gary, the smart one, Rookie, the not so smart, Dot, the disguise gal and finally Jet pack guy, the eye in the sky,

but i simply call him JPG.

"Hi Ace!" Dot said waddling over to me. Usually that's her pet name she uses on all new agents but that's really my name.

"Hi Dot" I replied kindly but i was just eager to get started so i just waddled over to Gary AKA G, that's his code name. I jumped, puzzled at what G just shouted while tinkering with one of his... Er... inventions?

"ERUEKA!" Gary cried excitedly

"W, what?!" I said puzzled

"Sorry i scared you Agent Ace however i just finished one of my latest a-"

Interrupting Gary, i said

"And 'greatest' inventions yet... Yeah i know" while rolling my eyes G just chuckled and suddenly turned over to me.

"Are you joking?" He asked getting worried, i also chuckled

"Yes, of course G" I said, but everyone knew i wasn't joking. "Anyway, what's my mission?" I asked

"Actually, that's why I was excited, Agents! Get into line!" Gary said gesturing in front of him. We all suddenly got into order from tallest to shortest, Jet, Dot, me and Rookie. The youngest. We all glanced with a grin to each other, it was like an instinct now, you know... how puffles drool straight away without even needing to look at the Puffle O.

"What's up, G?" Jet asked, stern as usual.

"The mission will need to include only one of you, but because it's very exciting you will have to choose upon yourselves "G said tightening his tie.

"What do you want us to do?" Dot asked

"I bet it's a surprise party for my birthday!" Exclaimed Rookie

"Rookie? How on Club penguin will it be a surprise if you know about it AND your birthday was last month...?" I said sighing

"Awh..." Rookie said disappointed

"Don't be upset, maybe next year" Dot said

"Anyway as i was saying, since you can't guess, i will tell you!" Gary said chuckling. We all moved towards each other and listened carefully. "You get to test my -" Gary got interrupted by the sudden movement of all agents, Rookie, Dot and Jet were not there anymore. I looked around and gulped. I knew i had to try out one of his inventions which usually come with a 9.9% chance of failure. Gary frowned and looked upset. I didn't want to see a smart guy upset! No one does! I will regret it but...

"G, i will test out your invention..." I said trying to smile. Gary beamed and turned over to his invention and jerked the cloak off.

"I, Gary the gadget guy present the Sled 2999!" He said proudly, 2999 eh? I am SURE this one is going to fail, all of his inventions fail except for the 3000's.

"Awesome!" I cried excitedly, well not exactly.

"Just take it for a ride down the test run on the ski hill and report back, please be careful agent." Gary said. I nodded at him and made my way to the center of the room, with a deep breath, i teleported to the ski hill.

"Well, this is it..." I said shivering in fear. "Please don't fail, please don't fail!" I muttered under my breath and settled the sled down on the tip of the wooden barriers where we start the race, but of course this was a test run, not a race. "Here we go!" I cried starting the test run.

"Left, right, left, right, right..." It was all in my memory now, just a routine. Suddenly i felt the side of sled fall off, my eyes widened.

"Uh, oh...AHH!" I said falling down the test run into the unknown wilderness of Club penguin being followed by a bunch of sled pieces. From the amount of

impact i got from falling to the ground i immediately blacked out.

5 minutes later...

I woke up, groaning, i had a headache but it wasn't too painful. I sat up and looked around trying to adjust my vision that was currently blurry. After a few seconds my vision was clear to reveal a messy environment, i was soon to realize that it was messy because the sled had broken into tiny little segments.

"Oh no!" I cried "How am i supposed to get back!" I said getting cross while poking the snow beneath me.

"Hey what's this?" I asked myself feeling a little but hard bump. I blew the snow off and picked it up, reading the title...

"Survival guide... Interesting, yet, just what i need." I said smiling as i opened it. It said-

_Agent, if your reading this, the sled obviously failed and you are now lost in the wilderness of Club penguin. This will help you during your time here until, that is, another agent comes to get you. I have provided you with the most important steps to your survival, Shelter, Food, Water and warmth. Stay safe Agent,_

_~ Gary_

"Sweet, this will totally help me... Now for step one... Gary is well prepared huh? "I said to myself

Alright, here is step one to your survival-

**SHELTER**

_Before you go off anywhere you need some where you can sleep and keep... 'Warm' so try looking for places such as... Let's see... Caves!_

"Clever, Aha! I spy with my blurry eye a cave!" I said waddling towards it and going inside. "Looks like someone already set up a fire here; do you think that's safe? Let's see..." I said opening the book.

Here is the second step to your survival!

**Warmth**

_Ok, I in particular like to be warm, and i guess you do too. For any chance of survival you need to be warm just in case there is a blizzard. This will also help you greatly in cooking food and also in getting fresh water, but let's not get to that just yet. You need to find a patch of dry land in your cave. Then get some stones and put it around that patch to stop the fire from spreading. After you do this get some small sticks and anything flammable and put it in _

_the fire. Flammable items can be-_

**· wood**

**· Paper**

**· Dry leaves, Etc. Etc.**

_Make sure you find something to 'light' the fire._

"Awesome, i really do need to be warm, better read the rest though..." I thought to myself

Here is the third step to your survival!

**Food**

_Now, you are probably going to be hungry so here is how to get food. We penguins eat lots of things such as Pizza, Fish dogs, Fish burgers, Fish Etc. Now this is what you have to do. _

**Step one- Make a fire.**

**Step two- The most common food you can get here in the wilderness is Fish. **

**So try making a fishing rod and find a river.**

**Step three- When you catch the fish or get some food put it on top of the fire and what until it's cooked.**

**Step four - EAT IT! **

"That's useful, fish it is. Only one more to go" I said to myself

And now for the final step to your survival.

**Water**

_We all drink clean water for our own health; i know what you're thinking, _

_"But Gary, all water is clean!" _

_If you're thinking that you're WRONG! Unless you love to drink salty water... this would be a bit worrying. Anyway, here is how to get clean water-_

**Step 1- Go to that river you got the fish from.**

**Step 2- Get a container and put some water inside it.**

**Step 3- Go back to your fire and put the container on top of it.**

**Step 4- wait until you see it start to boil.**

**Step 5- You shouldn't taste any salt if you done it well, drink up**

**This is all the steps you need for your survival. Be careful and be ready,**

**~ Gary**

"Ok, so that's it. Now... Let's get started. Number one warmth" I said getting up and waddling out of the cave. I looked around for any sticks or any flammable items...

"No too thick, no too big, nope it's too thin! Aha perfect!" I said wrapping the sticks in my flippers. I walked up to the cave and put the sticks into the dry patch i found earlier on. While i was doing that i spotted some stones in the corner so i put it around the sticks.

"Hmmm something flammable..." I said, i looked at the book and the i looked at the fire  
"That's it! Paper!" I said ripping the pages. "Good thing i read it all before i did anything" I said praising myself until i realized "I could use my spy phone! How silly am i!" I cried now scolding myself. I felt into my pocket and felt for my... spy phone?

"Oh no! It's all broken into pieces" I said nearly in tears. "Oh never mind!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Now to light the fire, if you don't have match and sticks! Go and do it with the old helpful trick!" I sang rubbing two pieces of wood together until it lit a flame.

"There!" I said cheerfully. "Now for FOOD!" I said getting up and running to find a stream

"Found a stream!" I said "Now, for a fishing rod..." I said while waddling to the place i crashed to find some things i could use. "There's a stick and here's some string. Just what i need. I said putting them together to make a fishing rod. I made my way to the river and waited for what seemed like 2 hours but before i knew it i got a bite

"I got one! I got one!" I said reeling in the fish. It was big and yellow. Just what i needed. I headed back to the cave; the fire was still lit, and put it on top and waited for it to cook. It took about 5 minutes and when it was done i tucked myself in feeling very full yet now, very thirsty!

"Time for a drink!" I said and with that i went over to the river.  
"Oh hot sauce! I don't have any ... container…" I grinned at my luck as right in front of me was a pan. I picked it up and headed to the river and scooped in a large amount of water and headed back to the cave.

"There now, first put the pan on top and wait for it to boil..." I said waiting and watching the water. I started to get drowsy but then i felt a hot droplet hit my flipper "YOWCH!" I cried and looked at the pan. "It's boiling! Time to drink up!" I said removing the pan quickly. I felt if it was hot, it was, so i let it cool down which took, to my estimations, 5 minutes. I drank up and felt really tired.

"So...Sleepy..." I yawned and soon noticed a black shield took over me. I was asleep

After five hours of sleeping

I woke up to the sound of an engine, i ran out and cried "Jet pack guy! Is that you?!"

"Nope!" The voice replied "It is i, agent C! To your rescue!" Agent C added. Agent C, AKA Cookie is a comm agent. She is a brown penguin with a brown ponytail who always wears her alpha suit, diva glasses and black sneakers.

"Oh awesome! Thanks for... er... saving me?" I said chuckling

"You're welcome!" She said lifting me up in the blue sky. The sunlight reflected off my glasses and i grinned breathing in the fresh smell of newly made pizzas. As we landed I and Agent C were greeted by Gary, Rookie, Dot and JPG

"Agent Ace! Are you quite alright?" Gary asked with worry

"Yes Gary! Your survival guide helped me a lot!" I said smiling in return

"That's great, thank you Agent Cookie." Gary said

"No problemo!" She answered and we all laughed.

One day later at the HQ

"Hello agent Ace, the director would like to speak with you" Gary said drinking a cup of coffee.

"Alright!" I said as a black screen with a disguised figure popped up

"Greetings agent Ace" The director said

"Hello director, why did you need me?" I asked politely

"I would like to present you this award" The director said as a shiny, gold and flat award with a picture of a campfire revealed itself on the table in front of us.

"Awesome!" I said picking it up and reading what it said "This award is presented to Agent Ace for her magnificent work in survival, well done" I squealed with delight and thanked the director who signed off after. Gary turned to me and said two simple words...

"High flipper!" I slapped his flipper and smiled in delight. Another mission was complete!

**The end: D**

**By, snoozy85438.**

** thanks for reading and like fav, follow, review blablabla all that stuff people say... And G'NIGHT!**

**-Cristin (omg G high flippered me!) lD**


	5. Chapter 5- the broken voice!

**Penguin short 2!**  
**The broken voice!**

**I do not own all characters!**

**(Point of view-no one)**  
**(Date-12/4/2006)**  
**(Location-PB band igloo)**

Franky woke up with a big yawn. Today was the day of the biggest show! With 600 penguins watching! Franky was really nervous but that didn't put Him down! So he decided to get up early but ssurprisinglythe guys where up before him so he just went inside the bathroom. He sighed there was no more tooth paste. So He called Stompin'bob...He didn't come. Couldn't they hear Him? He shouted again it was soon that he realized he lost he's voice. So he couldn't speak. It was time for desperate measures! He took a piece of card and wrote 'SCREAM!' on it and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Franky wad up?" G billy asked not really making sence. We all glared at him then Franky held up He's card

"Scream? What does that mean?" Petey K asked. Franky rolled he's eyes and wrote another thing.

"You lost your voice!" Stompin'bob shouted. Franky nodded sadly

"Dang! Franky! Todays the big show!" G billy said

"We gotta get ya to the hospital ASAP!" Petey K said and with that they went to the doctor

"Ello there! my name is Frosty!" Doctor Frosty said ( Girl)

"Hi! Our names are Petey K, G billy, Stompin'Bob and Franky!" Petey k said with a grin while pointing to show which is which.

"Great! Nice to meat ya PB band! Now whats up?" Frosty said while flicking her frindge out the way

"Our buddy Franky here lost he's voice and we gotta get it fixed! we got a gig tonight and Frankys lead!" Stompin'bob said

"Oh geez! Thats just sad!" Frosty said

"No kiddin!" Petey K said while scooting to the curtian.

"Ok then! Go where Petey K is then!" Said Frosty

"Ok!" Everyone said everyone but Franky who just nodded

"Ok lets see open wide Franky!" Frosty said. He opened wide then coughed and coughed he didn't stop

"oh my! Franky!" Stompin'bob said as Franky coughed even more unable to breath soon after he passed out.

"Franky!" Everyone said as he got dragged into the A&E room. After 5 hours he woke up again with something hugging him. It was Cadence

"Oh Fraaanky! Your alright!" She said as she sqiushed him.

"Yea uh" Franky said going red.

"Your voice is back! Can he sing Frosty?" Cadence asked

"Yup!" Frosty said

"YES!" Everyone said happily as Franky sat up with Cadence still hugging him

"You can let go now!" Franky said as he went bright red

"No! I I! Nevermind!" Cadence said

"Ok?" Franky said

"Hey Frosty! Thanks alot! Maybe we could meet up after the show!" Asked Petey K

"Sure! Pizza?" She said

"Thats great!" Petey K said as he gave her he's number.

"Ok bye guys!" Frosty said as they headed out

"Franky are you ok?" asked Cadence again

"Fit as a Franky can be!" He said and they all laughed while Cadence grabbed he's hand

"Awh look at you two love birds!" Said Petey K

'Says the person whos going on a date tonight!" Franky and Cadence both said

They all laughed

Thats the end! There are gonna be ten short stories! So ten chapters!


End file.
